LimitBreaker
by katgirl8908
Summary: Ren Isumaia,is the gang leader of STRAY, where only he, his best friend, Toji Sakurai, and his twin sister, Hitomei, are the members of this gang. But his life changes after encountering people known as Breakers.Warning:adult language, violence, be advice
1. Chapter 1

_This here is a made up story i thought of, hopefully you'll enjoy it. Since i can't do manga for the life of me, i did a story format, please make a review if u like or point out any suggestions. Enjoy. Everything in this story i own and it's purely fiction. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

"That's right you bastard! Stay there!"

"You know, Ren-kun, I think he's dead…" said Toji Sakurai, a handsome young man with light-brown hair he keeps into a tail with a slender muscular body with brown eyes, doubtfully as he crouched beside the man's head.

"No he ain't! I checked, he's breathing!" cried Ren Isumaia, an average looking young man with messy black hair, black eyes with a scar running down his chin, with a slender muscular body, as he too stared down at the man.

It's the beginning of the fall semester in Tokyo, Japan, and the two teenage fighters, Toji and Ren, are behind the school gym, after beating up one of their senpais who was trying to make a pass at Ren's younger twin sister. The man was laying there, unconscious, stars flying around his bruised head as he twitched every once and a while.

"See, he's still moving!" Ren cried out as he kicked the man again, still pissed that this guy was trying to hit on his sister.

"Hey, he is alive. Amazing."

"I told you!"

"Jeez, I think your sister's gonna get mad when she sees this," Toji said as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and took out a lighter and tried to light it.

"I don't care! This bastard tried to make a pass at my Imouto! No one makes a pass at my sister unless they defeat me!" Ren said angrily as he thought of his little sister, his sweet innocent twin sister.

A bubble appeared over his head with the image of his sister: Long flowing light brown hair, white smooth skin, big brown eyes, a cute fragile face with a bright smile as hearts and stars float around her. Toji stared at the bubble hovering over Ren's head with disbelief.

"Jeez, is that how you see your sister? Man you have a major sister-complex," Toji said as he took a drag from his cig.

"What?! She's kawaii, innocent and fragile! How else would I see my sister!" Ren protested as he began to stomp on the man who is already passed out.

"Obliviously not like a pervert," Toji said.

"PERVERT! WHO SAID I WAS A PERVERT!"

"Not me," Toji said with a sigh, giving a shrug while smiling.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" cried a teacher as he turned a corner to see Ren still stomping away while Toji is just crouched besides the man's head.

"OH SHIT! It's Yogimoto-Sensei!" Ren cried out as he gave one last stomp and made a run for it while Toji just sighed with grief and stumped out his cigarette.

"Why am I your friend?" he asked himself as he too made a run for it, his face bored while the teacher ran after them, his square-glasses shinning with anger.

"YOU BASTADS! WAIT TILL I GET YOU!" the teacher cried, stepping on the fallen student.

The man just grunted with pain, raised a shaky hand and said, "help…."

"Man, Ren, you didn't have to beat him half to death," Toji grumbled as they dashed away from the chasing teacher.

"Hey, if he hadn't hitted on my sister, none of this would have happened!" Ren complained as they jumped over a fence in the PE area and pushed through a crowd of students and went around the tracks. With the teacher still chasing then, crying out 'bastards', 'low-life', and 'delinquents'.

* * *

"Hey, Hitomei-san, isn't that your brother and Toji-sama?" asked a female student as she pointed out the window. It was the student council room and they were on break from having a meeting. Hitomei Isumaia is the Student Council's secretary.

Looking up from reading a report, she looks questioningly at the girl, got up and walked over to the girl to have a look as well. They have the full view of the PE area and found some PE students were gathered at the racing track to find two running boys leaving dust in their tracked, being chased by the school's vice principal.

Sure, enough, it was her brother, was grinding his teeth, his eyes shut tight and could hear from all the way up here. "SHIT! THIS OLD MAN IS LONG WINDED! SHIT!"

"Baka," she mumbled disapprovingly, frowning as her brother and his friend, Toji, who is surprisingly the Student Council's Vice President, mad a dash towards the school building.

"Wow, what did your brother do this time? He is the school's after all famous delinquent."

With the slam of the window to cause it to crack, Hitomei shook with suppressed anger. The girl beside stood away from her, shocked and slightly scared at Hitomei, who always seem sweet natured, being angry.

"I don't know, and I don't care," she said annoyingly as she turned away from the window and sat in her seat with her hands folded across her chest, looking a little mad.

"Oh boy," the girl said with a sweat drop appearing on her head. "She's pissed. Man, is her brother going to get."

* * *

"MAN! Did we lose him?" Ren breathed as they ran all the way to the rooftop, where they were hiding from the teacher.

"I don't know, I think we did," Toji said as he leaned against the fence, also breathing hard from the chase.

"GODDAMNIT!" they heard below and they both looked down to see the teacher standing in front of the school with a ruler in his hand, his bold-head shinny with anger and sweat. "WHERE ARE THEY?!?!"

"HAHAHA!" Ren laughed as he slid to the floor with laughter.

"Tsk," Toji said as he too slid to the floor, grinning with amusement as he took out a cigarette.

"Hey, your gonna get lung cancer if you keep smoking," Ren said airily into the air as Toji took a drag and released it, as they both looked up into the empty blue sky.

"Like anyone would care if I die," Toji said darkly as he took another drag.

"I would care and so would Hitomei," Ren said as he closed his eyes in relaxation.

"Hmm," he grunted back as he took out the cig and pressed it to the concrete floor, smothering it. "How long have we been friends now?"

"I don't know, maybe too long to make me lost count."

"Tsk, your just an idiot who doesn't know how to count."

"I know how to count, bastard."

"Then how come you're not in class?"

"Your not either."

"Tsk."

"Bastard."

They sat in silence, looking at the blue sky when suddenly, the door burst open and in came a huffing angry Hitomei. Toji was surprised while Ren smiled and gave her a goofy smiling face as he said happily.

"AH! Imou---"

Hitomei took out a giant-fan and smacked him on the side of the face to send him flying to the other side of the roof, blood running out of his nose and mouth, and losing a tooth as he did so.

"BAKA! Why do you have to be so embarrassing!" she screeched with anger, pointing her fan at him.

"Well, hime----"

She turned to him, fire in her eyes as she gave him a creepy smile. "Do you wanna be next?"

Toji shook his head in silence, too afraid to say anything to her bi-polar personality as Hitomei turned back to her brother.

"But it was all for you!" Ren cried out as Hitomei stepped on his head and grinded it on the floor as she was on fire with anger, his face dark and her mouth smoking with rage.

"Do you wanna die!" she growled, a raging red flame behind her.

"No…help me…" he squeaked as Toji sat in the background, sighing as he popped another cigarette into his mouth.

"Man, siblings…"

Then they all turned towards the door when they heard running footsteps and in came the teacher from earlier, out of breath, his eyes insane as he said with exhausted laughter.

"Haha…I found you bastards…haha…now…to…detention…haha."

Then he dropped dead to the floor; face down, his ruler in his hand clatter.

The wind blew by.

Silence.

More silence.

Toji took a drag as Hitomei began to stomp on Ren's head, still pissed, while Ren was crying for mercy. A bird chirped in the background.

* * *

In the school nurse office, Inoue Isumaia (Inu-sensei), was drinking a hot mug of green tea when the screen door opened and in walked in Hitomei, dragging a very dead and bloody Ren, by his collar, with Toji following at their heels with his hands behind his head.

"What did he do this time?" Inu-sensei asks as she calmly took another sip from her cup of tea.

"AH! Inoue-san!" Toji said happily, dropping his cool attitude as he came running towards her, his arms outstretched as his eyes took the shape of hearts, a background of flowers and hearts following behind him.

Inu-sensei is sexy with overly large breast in a lab coat with a white blouse with a black skirt cut to her knees to show off her sexy long legs in black heal. Her long black hair was held in a bun at the back of her head with black glasses to give her that sexy-nerdy look.

Inu-sensei punched him though the air, making him fly into the distance until he was nothing more then a star as she calmly took another sip.

"Ren-onii-san was being an idiot again," Hitomei said as she dropped him to the floor without any respect and stared at him with disapproval, as Ren lay on the ground, dazed and bloody.

"Hmm, I see," she said as she stared at the useless corpse of Ren Isumaia, her nephew.

"Old hag, help me…."

Inu-sensei lost her calm and stomped on his head, her eyes dark.

"How dare you call me an old hag?!" she said angrily, stomping him until he got even more bloody. "I'm 35 years old! I'm your aunt, not an old hag, you stupid bastard!"

Toji crawls by, all bloody and hurt from Inu-senei punch of love, and held up a sign: "Now you know where Hitomei got her bi-polar personality."

"Ah-hem," Inu-sensei said as she bandaged up Ren as he sat on the bed with a bandage around his head and Band-Aid on the bridge of his nose. "How can you be so careless as to beat up a boy?"

"Shut-up, old bag, you ask too man---"

Inu-sensei punched him to send him flying, her glasses white and shinny, angry.

"He beat him up cause he was hitting on Hitomei yesterday," Toji said as he leans against the door. Hitomei looked surprised at the news while Inu-sensei smiles and sighs with grief.

"I guess I couldn't be helped," she said as she sat back down at her seat. Suddenly, Toji was over her, his hands on either side of her as it lay on her desk, his face near her's as his face was all serious and cool as well handsome.

"So, Inoue-san, if I had done the same if someone hitted on you, would you finally go on a date with me?" he ask as she sat with her arms crossed to make her breast more noticeable while her legs were crossed over each other.

With a frown, Inu-sensei kicked him between the crotch to make cringe in pain and fall to the ground, holding his balls in agony, his eyes watery.

"Ask me in 100 years and I'll think about it," she said calmly as she took a sip of her tea.

"Ouch…" he moaned in pain.

"On, Onii-san," Hitomei said, her eyes warm and she smiled at him gently as she leaned closed to her brother. "You didn't have to beat him up."

"Of course I did," he said, embarrassed as he looked away, causing Hitomei to giggle, matching her outward appearance as she hugged her brother and said with a warm smile.

"No you didn't. You can't beat up everyone who asks me out. I'm 17, it's time for me to make my own decisions."

"Well, I'm your older brother, I have to protect you. I made a promise to you remember, that I would always protect you!"

Hitomei looked surprised then she smiled, making her prettier as she giggle and hugged her brother. "Oh, Ren, your so loving."

"Well, yeah, you're a kid, what do you expect. I mean, you can't protect yourself."

"What was that?" she asked, suddenly mad.

Inu-sensei and Toji sighed, knowing Ren broke the moment of peace.

"Well, your kid, of course I have to protect you. Oh, and that you're a female, their always weaker then males. HAHA! What could life be like without me?"

"BAKA!" She cried out angrily as she smacked him with her fan, punching him and kneeing in the stomach. After a moment, she had her back turned towards him, her arms crossed with a frown of annoyance with Ren in the background, bloody and dead all over again.

Inu-sensei and Toji took a sip of tea together, totally ignoring the situation.

Just then, the door opened and in walked in the School's Student Council President Yuki Kuragari. He's tall pretty-boy, with gray deep soulful eyes, black-straight hair with bangs to sway over his eyes, a fragile pretty face with a fragile slender body structure, and his ears are pierced in each ear a black pearl. There was an air about him that was dark, serious, and mysterious to make the female students sigh from afar and the male students keep away from.

Inu-sensei, usually calm and open, guard went up, her eyes narrowed in suspicion while Toji's guard also went up. Hitomei blushed at the sight of Yuki-senpai and glanced at him nervously while Ren gave him the look of dislike on sight.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Yuki said quietly, his voice deep to make Hitomei blush even redder at the sound of his voice.

"No, your not," Inu-sensei said and with a giant fan, she smacked all three at the same time and sent them flying out her window. Yuki was in the background with a water drop forming behind his head. "They were just leaving," she said as she calmly closed the window and looked at Yuki, suddenly all serious.

"Is there something you need?" she asks as she took her seat, her attention on Yuki as she slowly walked across the room to stand by the window, his hands behind his back.

"I believe you know why I'm here," he said as quickly as a blur, his hands moved and Inu-Sensei reacted just as quickly caught a small velvet bag. Looking at the clothed bag, she opened it to reveal four rings with its individual colored jewel from red, blue, green, and white.

"So it's starting?" she said with a slight bitter smile.

"Of course, the Kurai Organization is holding the tournament this year," Yuki said with a generic smile, glancing at Inu-Sensei.

"Hmm, so that damn organization finally made it big? Who knew?"

"Yes, who would expect such a thing possible in our little world," he said mysteriously as he turned away from the window and leaned against it, making the setting sun behind him give a dark mysterious aura.

"I understand the two rings, but what about the other two? I know for a fact one of them is not for Hitomei."

"Haha," he laughed softly that held no humor as she gave Inu-sensei hooded eyes. "Do you, sensei? I know you have the knowledge of who's that new transfer student that's coming in next week."

"Hmm, true, but that doesn't explain the last one."

"I think you know who that belongs to. After all, you know most of this generations Breakers."

"Hmm, you're not going to participate in the tournament?"

"Haha," he chuckled and this time, there was real dark humor in his laugh. He covered his face with his hand, his fingers spread out to show off his gray eyes as he stared at Inu-sensei with dark cold eyes. "Oh, I'll participate, but I won't be on your team in this tournament."

"Whose team will you be on? China? America? Korea?"

"Neither. I won't be representing any of the countries in this tournament," he said as he pushed himself away from the window and headed for the door. He stopped and turned to say over his shoulder. "It'll be a league of it's own creation."

With that, he left the nurse office, leaving Inu-Sensei alone. Calmly, she placed the rings back into the velvet bag and stuffed it between her breasts. As she sat there, thinking with her inner thoughts, she took a sip of tea then took away from her mouth with disgust.

"Damn, it's cold," she said calmly as she turned to look out the window.

* * *

"Stupid old bitch, kicking us out of the room like that," Ren said, pissed while Hitomei ignored her brother's mumbling as she ate an ice cream cone.

Toji already left for home so the Isumaia twins are heading home too with Ren wishing to see his Sumo Wresting show and Hitomei preparing dinner.

"And what's so great about that Yuki guy, he looks like a wimp with that pretty-boy look," he said and got an ice cream smacked into his face. Hitomei was looking at her brother angrily, her face red with anger and embarrassment.

"You leave Yuki-senpai, alone! He's got nothing to do with this!" she cried out angrily and then she turned and ran home leaving a very confused Ren behind.

"What the hell is her problem?" he asks stupidly into the thin air.

* * *

_Sorry for it being so slow, it'll pace up a bit in a few chapters, so stay tuned. Thank you for reading all those who commented or those silent readers. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy and soon, it'll start to heat up. Please keep on reading to wait for the heat-up. Till then, ENJOY. Again, i own everything in this story. _**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The STRAY Cat**

Hitomei looked down at the shopping list again, wondering if she should buy a new bottle of soy sauce or make some fried fish tonight. It was Sunday morning, no school, and Hitomei is out of the house to do some shopping. Hitomei ignored her twin brother, Ren Isumaia, making a loud racus on the other side of the store with his best friend, Toji Sakurai.

"BWAHAHAHA! Look! This packet of chips has a picture of Ultra man! Let's buy it!"

"Baka, that's not ultra-man, that's a power ranger!"

"No it's not, shithead, when I say it's ultra man, it's ultra man!"

"What was that monkey?!" Toji challenged as he got close to Ren's face. Ren, breathing a steam of smoke out of his nostrils, also got close to his face and challenged him.

"You heard me!"

"You Bastard!"

"What was that, shithead?!"

"GRRR!!!" Toji growled.

"GRRRRRR!!!" Ren growled back fiercely.

Fire sparked between the two as an old lady walked by with a shopping cart, turning her head at the two looking like feisty cats and then continue on. Hitomei returned to find them at each other faces, not very surprised. With annoyance, she took out her fan and smacked the two over the head.

BAM!

"BAKA! Both of you are bakas! Why can't you two act your age?" she asked, pissed, as she walked over their dead bloody bodies.

"Ah, is that all for you miss?" ask the shopkeeper as he packed her purchases.

"Yes," she said cutely, giving the feel of a warm and loving girl to make the shopkeeper blush, his eyes turning into hearts.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ren cried out and then all of a sudden, he was over the counter, kicking the poor shopkeeper to the floor, stomping on his head as he angrily said: "How dare you make a move on my sister! You pervert, looking at her innocence with those perverted eyes! Bastard!"

"Ah jeez," Toji said with a sigh as a giant devil with Hitomei's face slowly appeared behind Ren's back, who stopped and looked behind him, surprised to see a very pissed off Hitomei.

"Ah!" Ren cried out nervously as he raised up his hands in protest, his face made up of nerves and sweat drops. "Ah, Hitomei, it's not what it looks like!"

"You idiotic brother!" she growled darkly and then with a powerful punch to cause Ren's skull to crack, he went flying out the window with blood following behind him.

"Whoa," Toji whistled, impressed as he looked out the flying Ren as he paid for the purchases since Hitomei was running after her brother with her giant fan ready. "Good thing I'm not an idiot-monkey."

"He…lp…" the shopkeeper said helplessly from the ground.

* * *

"Ba-a-aka," Hitomei said with disapproval as they walked down the street from the market. Toji and Ren were walking either side of her, with Toji caring one bag in each hand, Hitomei carry one bag in front of her, and Ren walking on crutches, all bloody and bandage with a black eye with multiple-bumps on his head. 

"Why are you always pissed at me?" Ren complains. "I was only trying to protect you," he said as they crossed the streets.

"From what? As you know, I don't need protection," Hitomei said with a stuck-up attitude, looking to the other side, her eyes close with a angry plus sign forming on her head.

"Yea you do! You're a girl, a kid, and my sister, of course you need protection!"

Hitomei whacked hit him in the face with her shopping bag to make him lay on the floor, his eyes in X's, his nose bloody and missing a front tooth.

"When I need protection, I'll ask for it," she said angrily, then she turned and walked her own way home with Toji staring down at Ren with a sweat drop.

"Dude, I think she's right. I think you're a little too overprotective of her," Toji said as Ren, back to normal, sat up and rubbing the back of his head, looking annoyed.

"Well, I have to be protective of her, I made a promise," he said ruefully, staring straight ahead where Hitomei walked off in a huff.

"To who?" he asks as he helped his friend up and began to walk in Hitomei's direction. Ren didn't say anything to make Toji glance over to see something he would never see on Ren's face.

His face was dark, serious, and cold. Making him almost fearsome looking.

"I made a promise that I would protect her, no matter what, and that's what I'm going to do." Toji didn't say anything, knowing this is a serious matter they were talking here. Giving an easy-going smile, Toji said with his eyes closed.

"That's great, but then, protecting her from the outside world isn't much of a great protection for her. I mean, look at her, she enjoys life, she doesn't want to be smothered by your protection. Sure you can protect her, but not to the extreme to make it look almost comical. And there is a fact that you can't always be there to protect her. But, when you protect her, why you protect her in a way that will insure her true protection then going overboard about it. There are different types of protection out in this cruel world."

"Hmm," Ren said as they finally caught up to Hitomei who was waiting for them at the end of the neighborhood. Ren looked at his sister, who was smiling at them, seeming to not be angry anymore, as he looks at her, he knew that Toji was right in some ways.

He was smothering her with his so-call protection. As Hitomei started to chat about the student council, he listens to her, glancing over to her to find her smiling and animated, truly carefree. He thought of all the times he was protecting her from would-be suitors, nonsense about outward danger, and keeping her away from outside knowledge. He was protecting her the wrong way.

Ren stopped walking and stared down at his feet, causing Hitomei and Toji to stop walking and turn back to find Ren looking serious.

"Ren-onii-san, what's wrong?" Hitomei ask, looking confuse while Toji just smiled slightly in encouragement.

"Hey, Hitomei, am I annoying?" he ask.

"What? Of course your annoying." She said with a frown as she walked up to him and look up into his face, her face just too cute for words. "But then, if you weren't annoying, you just wouldn't be Ren. It doesn't mean I hate you being annoying."

"Do you hate it when I'm too overly-protective?" he asks. "I mean, I made that promise to…mom…and…dad…that I'll protect you. If I don't protect you anymore, does it mean I'm breaking a promise?"

Hitomei looked surprised then she smiled with compassion and then she patted him on the head, her eyes watery with emotions.

"Baka, why do I have to have a twin as an idiot? You can still be protective over me, but not to the extreme like today. Are you trying to say your going to lessen your protection over me? Baka, that doesn't mean you, broke our parents promise. As long as you're there, and as long as I'm here, our protection for each other is enough."

Ren just stared at her, too emotional for words.

"How about this," she said and held out her pinky, "A new promise. As long as you're here, that's protection enough for me to know that I'm loved by my older brother. Hmm? So promise me that as long as you stay as my beloved brother, and that you're here beside me, that's protection enough?"

Ren stared at her pinky finger, conflicted with emotions. Then he smiled, and took up her pinky with his with a grin. "Yeah, I promise. As long as I'm around you'll always be protected by me."

Hitomei smiled with her eyes close.

They pinky swear.

Then Toji's pinky was joining theirs, also grinning. "I promise that I would protect both of you. I'll forever follow Ren and protect Hitomei right beside Ren. That is a promise amongst the STAY Alliance."

"Haha," Ren laughs, finally getting back to his old self. "Fine, then I, the leader of STRAY, utter most important job is to protect Hitomei from all harm as long we stay beside her."

"Right on!"

"Haha," Hitomei laughed. "Then I'll also make a promise, that I will become strong enough to become everyone's protection. We are the STRAY's, so we have to watch each other's backs."

"Right on little princess," Toji said.

"Yep," Ren said with a grin.

"THEN IT'S A PROMISE!" they all said.

* * *

"YAWN!" Ren yawned as he sat in his homeroom class on Monday morning. 

"That is so rude," Hitomei said as she sat down in front him near the classroom window to have the perfect view of the front of the school.

"What? I'm tired! If the old ha---"

Suddenly, a book came flying out though the window to slam into Ren's head and he went crashing to the floor, blood spilling from his head. Hitomei glanced out the window and saw their aunt, Inu-sensei, in front of her window, staring up at their class, her eyeglasses shinning white as she calmly took a sip of tea.

Ren jumped back to life, staring insanely out the window to see his aunt. "WHAT THE FUCK?!?! HOW THE HELL DID THAT BITCH HEAR ME ALL THE WAY FROM THERE?!?!"

"Well, there is a reason why we call her Inu-sensei," Hitomei said, seeming to not care that her brother got hit by a book.

"That stupid virgin of a hag---"

Then more books came flying though the window to hit Ren to the point there was a mountain of books on top of him. Suddenly, Toji was there and was making catcalls towards Inu-Sensei.

"OH! My LOVE! Please go on a date with me!" he called out to her, his eyes in heart shapes. Suddenly an iron bookcase came storming through the window to land on Toji to make him lay crushed under it. The only a life from him is his twitching arms and legs.

Hitomei glanced at the two dead bodies from her desk, not impressed as she sighed and rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Boys," she said.

"Alright class, settle down, today we have a new transfer student," announced their teacher as everyone in class went back to their seats. Ren and Toji were in their seats, all bloody with bumps on their heads.

"Fucking ha---" a book came flying in and tossed Ren out of the classroom with a BANG and Ren's cry of "OUCH!" No one seems to notice the disturbance.

"This here is Neji Thompson, he's a foreigner who transferred here all the way from America, he's half-Japanese-and-half-African-American, please be kind to him."

Then walked in the most unique looking man everyone has ever seen. His hair was black, heavy, and messy that was failing to be held in a tail, his skin was tanned dark to make it look almost black but not quite with almond shape brown Japanese eyes, body was fit to lift at least one car with his hands. He was also handsome in an erotica way to make the girls nervous with glee and the guys nervous with fear.

"Nice to meet you," he said in fluent Japanese and bowed, politely. Hitomei thought he looks friendly while Toji, who was relaxed, suddenly tenses up, feeling that feeling he always gets when he's around Yuki.

A Breaker.

Ren came back to class, seeing Neji, and started to make a tough-guy face. As Hitomei suddenly felt like eating, she went though her bag and took out a packet of Pockey and suddenly, Neji was there beside her desk, his eyes, once tough and cold, was heart shaped and his mouth watery.

"OH MY GOD! It's Strawberry flavor! PLEASE LET ME HAVE ONE!" he begged to her as Hitomei held up her snack, surprised.

"Uh," Hitomei said, confused.

"HEY, STOP TRYING TO SEDUCE MY SISTER!" Ren cried out and Toji stuck out his foot to cause Ren to fall facedown onto the floor.

"Hey, remember that promise we made last night, and I don't think he's trying to seduce her. I think he just wants candy."

Ren got up from where he lay, looking to find that Hitomei was feeding the guy like some pet and she was smiling.

"I think your sister found a new pet," Toji said as Ren nodded.

"A dog?"

"More like a cat. I think we found a new member to STRAY."

"Hmm, I guess."

"Aww," Hitomei said as she gave another piece of her snack to Neji who gladly took it and ate it happily, that intense presences he showed earlier soften to a friendly child.

"Hehe, strawberry!" he said happily as he ate.

It was at that moment, that the STRAY Gang earned a new member known as Neji Thompson.

"Damn, now we got two idiots," Toji said as he took out a cigarette and tried to light it as Ren, feeling hungry, ask for a piece of Pockey too. Suddenly, a piece of chalk came flying and hit Toji in the forehead to make him fall out of his seat backwards.

"NO SMOCKING!"

* * *

As Toji waved goodbye to the twins and Neji as they all headed home, he found someone he least expected to be waiting for him around the corner to his apartment. 

Yuki Kuragari, dressed in a black turtleneck sweater with ordinary jeans that made the outline of his slender body look muscular and limber, was leaning against his apartment door; his eyes closed and look, to Toji's surprise, relaxed and at ease.

"Kuragari," Toji said quietly, his tone dark as he faced Yuki.

"Hmm, Sakurai, it's nice seeing you too," Yuki, said in greeting, his relaxed face gone to be it's emotionless cold mask he has always wore. "I came to deliver a message."

"Forget it," Toji said as he walked passed Yuki and tried to open his door to his apartment. "The Breaker world has nothing to do with me."

"Oh? Even if the message is from your own brother?"

That stopped Toji in his tracks, making him pause where he was. Yuki glanced over to Toji's face and found it dark, angry and serious. Just the expression he's been wishing to see.

"Oh? Looks like your interested, I guess I'll tell you. He said and his exact words: _I'll be waiting for you at the Breaker Tournament_. I hope you understood what that means."

Yuki calmly closed his eyes as he felt a power surge from Toji and then a sound of breaking metal. Opening his eyes, he glanced over at Toji to see that his hand has punched right though the metal door of his apartment to see the other side. Toji's eyes were glowing soft silver, his hair swaying slightly to an invisible breeze and he was breathing hard, his face filled with hatred and anger.

"You didn't have to use your Breaker powers when humans could walk by any minute," Yuki said, sounding bored as he pushed himself away from the door and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Toji called out to Yuki. Yuki stopped where he stood, turning to look over his shoulder, his gray cold eyes emotionless.

"Tell Yoji that I'll also be there, and this time, I'll settle it," Toji said.

"Hmm? Why don't you tell him yourself when you get there? After all, he is waiting for you there for a reply," then he left.

Toji stood where he was, his hands clenched on either side him, feeling his hatred build until another power surge emerged and this time, a strong silver explosion was released from his body to cause the windows in all the apartments to crack,, the metal to squeeze in on itself, and the ground to rumble with his suppressed emotions.

"SHIT!" Toji cried out and punched another hole into his door, this time making it come off it's hinges and fly across his apartment room to crash and fall out his window and land in the parking lot. Toji looks down at his hands, finding it bloody.

Suddenly doors began to open and people looked out, confused at what was happening as Toji walked into his apartment, his mind filled with memories of his brother.

We'll settle it, Toji thought darkly, and this time, you won't get away with it.

* * *

_Please give a review on this. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey there, this is the 3rd chapter. For the next few chapters, it's going to be the background on the charathers past to give a little background of the meaning of STRAY and the supernatrual occurences of Breakers. Till then, enjoy._

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 3: Ren and Hitomei Isumaia**

"REN! Hurry up, you're going to be late for school!" Hitomei called up the stairs while Ren was looking around his already messy room.

"OKAY!" he called as he finally found it. It was a small necklace with a pendent of a small silver sword hanging from it. It was a gift his parents gave to him on his fifth birthday. Hitomei got a doll while he gotten a sword necklace, a family heirloom his dad said.

Looking at it bitterly, he couldn't remember what his parents look like, sound like, or what it feels like to be around them. All he knew was that he had a happy childhood with his parents.

Until the day of the attack.

* * *

:_Flashback_:

"Dear, let's give the kids their presents," said Ren's mother as she collected the empty plates once filled with a piece of birthday cake. Ren's father, looking handsome and strong, smiled with pride as he took out two small wrapped presents for the twins.

"Whoa!" the twins cried out in excitement as they both reached greedily for the presents while their parents laughed with joy and amusement.

"Haha, Hitomei, don't rip it so fast or you'll damage it!" Ren's mother cried out with laughter as little five-year-old Hitomei giggled with joy and took out a ragged doll. The doll was beautiful with black straight hair, a stuff-body dressed in a little silk kimono with a button for eyes. It was adorable.

"Wha! So purtty!" she cried out and hugged it with laughter, their parent's amusement.

"Haha, just fit for a princess," their father said as he glanced over at Ren to see that he held up a necklace, looking confused.

"Baba, this is for a girl!" Ren cried out with embarrassment while his parents laughed at his cute red face.

"No it's not," his father said as he took the necklace and placed it around his son's neck with pride while Ren's mother picked up Hitomei and went into the living room so they can play with Hitomei's new toy.

"But necklaces are for girls!" Ren protested as his father picked Ren up and also went into the living to join the female members of the family.

"Oh, don't be silly," he said as they sat on the couch behind the ladies as they were on the floor, Ren's mother laying on her stomach, wiggling the doll in front of Hitomei who was giggling, clapping her hands in pure fun.

"You see son, I got one too," he said as he showed Ren his necklace, the same as Ren's but while Ren's pendent was silver, his father's was a crystallized ruby that shone with an inner light that resemble a fire burning brightly.

"Whoa! Yours is neat looking! Hey, I want a red one too!"

"Haha! You will son, you'll get the same as mine one day," his father said mysteriously as he tucked the sword-necklace back into his shirt. "You see son, this necklace is very special. For in this family, only first born gets this necklace for they inherited a special talent only our family has. You'll understand one day what that ability is."

"But what about Hitomei? She's my twin; we were born the same time, does she have a special ability?"

"Why yes she does," he said and looking at the two ladies, he smiled at the sight of them. "Your mother and sister are very special people, son. More talented then us. For they are the most talented as well the most weakest." He turned to his son and his eyes were very serious.

"Baba?"

"Son, there is one thing I want from you and only one thing. That is that I want you to make a promise that you will always protect your sister. Remember that. You MUST always PROTECT her. For your sister is very talented. A special child. A child everyone wants. Do you understand?"

"Baba, what about mama, isn't she special, shouldn't I protect her too?"

"Your mama is under my protection. As are you and your sister. But, the only one I want protected is you and your sister, especially your sister. Promise me son, that you will always protect her."

"Ok, I'll protect her, no matter what, I promise."

"Good," he said as he reached out to tickly Hitomei who laughed with amusement.

"Baba?" Ren said as he stared at his sister and his mother, who were busy being distracted by the doll.

"Yes, son?" his father asks, turning to him, his eyes raised in question.

"Why is Hitomei and mama special? What this talent you're talking about? And why do people want Hitomei?"

His father stared at his son, serious and thoughtful until he smiled ruefully, ruffling Ren's hair with a grin, his eyes though were filled with trouble.

"Don't worry about it. Someday, I'll tell you. When your older, then I'll tell you."

"Hmm, 'kay," he said, seeming to forget the whole matter as he got down from the couch and started to play with Hitomei. As Ren and Hitomei were playing with the doll, their parents laughing softly at their enjoyment, it was a peaceful moment for the Isumaia family.

Then the doorbell rang.

As the twins look up at the door, their father stood up, looking stiff and serious while their mother lost that smiling expression to be replace with fear as she gathered the children in her arms.

"Dear?"

"Wait here," Ren's father said as he walked towards the door.

Ren stared after his father, glancing over at his sister to find her fast asleep. Then in came their aunt, Aunty-Inu, his father's sister. She was lovely, being only eighteen, with long black hair, dressed in a fashionable dress with eyes as dark as everyone in the family.

"Hide the children," she said, breathless as she spoke to her brother in a rushed voice. "They're coming. They're after the children, hurry, take them away and hide them!"

"Who's coming? Why are they after the children?" Ren's father demanded as Ren's mother hugged them tighter in her arms.

"It's the Kurai Organization, they want the children. They already went after one clan, now they're after this one. Hurry and hide them!"

"Honey, take the children and run!" Ren's father cried out as suddenly as he shouted it, the door was blasted open.

"AHHH!" Ren's mother screamed in fear as his father faced the door and his sister beside him.

"Inoue, take my wife and children, I'm not handing them over to these fuckers."

"No, dear!" Ren's mother protested as she stood up and with a tearful regretful look, she handed the twins to Inoue, kissing them tearfully on the forehead. Looking deeply into her son's eyes, she whispered: "Please, Ren, protect your sister no matter what!"

"No, go with the children," Ren's father said with a strain in his voice as his wife stood beside him, facing the danger with a brave face.

"No, dear," she said strongly, taking his hands in hers and holding on to it tightly. "I'm not leaving you. You made a promise that you'll stay beside me forever, and that's what I'm doing. Inoue, take the children and run. Please, protect them."

"Hee, you're a stubborn woman," Ren's father said as he too held on tightly to his wife's hand and then turning to his sister and his children, he gave them a brave smile. "Take them, Inoue, take 'em and protect them. And if you don't ever see us again…remember to raise them as if they were your own. And son," he said to Ren as he began to cry, not understanding what was going one. "Remember to love and protect your sister."

"BABA! MAMA!" Ren cried out helplessly as he held on to his sleeping sister tightly and his aunt as she turn and fled the house as suddenly as they were outside and out of the reach, Ren watch as his whole house exploded and was on fire.

Ren screamed with grief as Hitomei, waking up at the sound of the explosion, also began to cry, sensing her brother's distress. Inoue was crying silent as she held the two tightly in her arms and just kept on running into the night.

That was the last time Ren ever saw of his parents.

:_End of flashback_:

* * *

"REN! HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" Hitomei called up the stairs again, now sounding pissed.

"ALRIGHT!" Ren called out as he placed the necklace around his neck and ran out of his room, thinking of his parents, the disaster of that night, his father's last words to him, and the promise he made with them.

He will protect his sister, and this time, he won't repeat the history of his parent's death. They will not die in vain.

* * *

_Haha, that's the end of it, wait for Toji's past, that's next. You'll get to know who YOJI is, hehe. Please review. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Warning: This story is filled with domestic and detailed violance, please be advise. Until then, please enjoy!! _

* * *

**Chapter 4: Toji Sakurai**

"We should skip class today," Ren said as the four teens walked to school.

WHAM!

A Giant fan came out of nowhere to smack Ren in the face to make him fall over, his face smashed in on itself.

Neji, who was eating a bag of potato chips, stared at the fallen Ren as he munched away.

"Man, it's too early in the morning for this," Toji sighed as he took a piece of chip from Neji's bag.

"BAKA!" Hitomei said with anger, tapping her feet over and over again with her fan at her hip. "You should be in class! Do you want to live a life like a dumbass?"

"N…o…" Ren whispered painfully.

Toji laughed with amusement as he watches Hitomei started to lecture Ren on the right behavior of a student then to live a life of a delinquent.

"Hey, Toji, I always wondered about this, but why is this gang called STRAY?" Neji ask as the two boys walked to school without the twins.

"Hehe," Toji said light-heartedly as he looked at Neji with a grin. "That's 'cause we're nothing but stray cats and dogs wandering around the streets. We all have a reason to be strays. The twins are orphans, I'm a loner and as for you, well, I can tell that you're a stray."

"In what way?"

"Hmm," Toji said thoughtfully, looking up at the sky. "I don't know, I guess it's just a gut feeling. Us strays can tell who's a stray and whose not."

"I…see…" Neji said thoughtfully. Toji glanced over at Neji, not liking the way his face suddenly got all dark and empty. Throwing an arm around his shoulder, he shook Neji to snap out of it and said in a light tone.

"Relax, big guy," Toji said to Neji, and he is a head taller then Toji and Ren and a full shoulder to head taller then Hitomei. "However bad your past was, it doesn't matter among us STRAY's since what's in the past stays in the past."

"Haha, that's true. Hey, Toji, I have another question."

"Hmm?"

"How come your not the leader of STRAY? I mean, as I see it, it seems your more reliable and I can see, smarter then Ren. Why is that?"

Toji smiled slightly, and looked over his shoulder to see that the twins started walking again, with Hitomei bad-mouthing Ren while Ren just laughed with embarrass, looking as stupid as hell.

"Beats me," Toji said with a light laugh as they finally reach school grounds.

As they all shuffled to their classroom, Ren swung an arm around Toji and dragged him away from class and headed for the rooftop. "Man, after what your sister said, your still skipping?"

"Tsk, she's always nagging, leave her be."

"What's this, the almighty Ren, the sister-complex loser, is leaving his sister unprotected?"

"Don't call me a loser, shithead, and besides, Neji's in there, he'll protect her if something bad happens," Ren said as they made it to the rooftop and they sat down facing the blue sky.

Toji took out a cigarette and lit it, cupping his hands so the light wouldn't go out and took a drag and blew out the smoke. "You trust that guy that easily? We only knew him a week and your already trusting people?"

Ren shrugged and laid back to use his hands as a cushion for his head.

"Why not? He's a member of STRAY, and he's not all that interested in Hitomei and it seems like he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Hmm, you trust people too easily."

"Hehe," he chuckled as he closed his eyes to take a short nap. Toji stared at his sleeping friend for a moment, knowing his guard was down, and put his complete trust in his own hands. Toji thought of all the scenarios of at least 500 ways to betray this trust and kill him at this moment. He could even go down to the classroom and kill his sister in front of his eyes.

But no, he's not like his brother.

Toji will never become a replica of his older brother, Yoji.

* * *

_:Flashback:_

"ANIKI! Aniki!" an eight-year-old-Toji said over and over again as he pulled on his older brother's shirt over and over again.

Yoji is eight years older then Toji, who is tall, handsome with locks of light-brown hair he keeps in a tail, his eyes were a honey-brown, his features like perfection with the most beautiful smiles he has ever seen.

His older brother is the perfect role model.

"What is it Toji?" Yoji said with a kind smile, his eyes calm and relax as Yoji smiled up at him happily.

"Come on, teach me how to make barriers! You promise that you'll teach me!"

"Haha," Yoji laughed lightly as he ruffled Toji's hair. "I can't today, I'm busy. I'll teach you tonight," he said, his smile still perfect, his eyes still calm and relaxed.

"Really? You'll teach me?"

"Of course," he said.

"Yoji!" barked a voice. The two brothers turn their heads to see a stern man dressed in a relaxed kimono, his hair was silver-white, tied into a tale with dark brown eyes and hard lines on his face.

"Father," Yoji said and Toji could see that his eyes were still calm and relaxed, his smile still the same. Why does his brother always look so calm and relaxed?

"What the hell are you doing? You have training to do to get to Limit breaker level. GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Yes, father," he said and without another word, Yoji got up and left the room. Toji stared up at his father, tugging on his robe to make the stern father stare at his son, and couldn't help but soften his eyes at the sight of his son.

"What is it, Toji?" his father asks as he crouches down to his level.

"Yoji promise to teach me how to do barriers tonight. He said so. See, now I can barriers too!"

"Haha, that's nice, son" his father said as he ruffled his hair and walked away. Toji smiled happily and went into the kitchen to find his mother who was making dinner with the family cook.

"Oh, I'm so proud of my son," his mother said to the cook.

"Which son?"

"Oh, well both, but especially Yoji, he's such a genius! He's going to be the best Sakurai Breaker in our family history books! I mean, look at him, at sixteen and already he's reaching Limit-Breaker level! That's such a gift. I mean, my husband didn't reach Limit level till he was 18! Yoji is the youngest in our family to reach that level. Why, he became at Elemental-Breaker at 12, 12 I tell you!"

"My, he is a genius, no wonder the family is so proud of him."

"Yes, we are so proud to have him as our son. If only Toji were just like him."

"What's wrong with him? I think he's growing up just fine as a Breaker."

"Well, that's the thing, he's growing up so…normal! I mean, he's not in comparison with Yoji."

"That's because Toji is a normal boy then a genius like Yoji."

"That's true," his mother sighed.

Toji slowly walked out of the kitchen so he wouldn't get notice and walked silently to his room, his mood to tell his mother the news washed away. So what if he wasn't a genius like his brother, that doesn't help the fact he's a breaker.

Toji couldn't help being born normal.

Toji stared at his bed and after a moment, he couldn't help but release his powers to make the bed float in the air and smash it against the fall in anger.

Who cares if he isn't a genius, but then, why is always about Yoji? Toji this, Yoji that, he can't stand it! Toji picked up a toy bear and using his powers to gather in his hands, he tore the bear in half to show the stuffing inside. He threw it wildly around him, too angry for words to describe this feeling.

He was angry, sad, jealous, and envious of his brother. Being praised by the family, being a genius breaker, and such a good role model. He hates it.

"AGH!" he cried out as he kicked his dresser, over and over, using his powers, until he kicked right though it and it was nothing more then a rubbish of splinter wood and scatter clothes.

"What's all this noise?" he father said as he came into the room, saw the mess and stared at his son in dismay. "TOJI!"

"What's going on?" his mother said as she too came into Toji's room, saw the mess and couldn't help but gasp with shock.

"What on earth happen here?" his father demanded of Toji as Toji folded his arms in anger, his eyes down cast.

"Young man, you are punished to stay in the Null room until supper, do you understand?" his mother said with dismay.

The Null room is a room where it's a nullification room that nullifies a breakers power until that breaker leaves that room.

His father sighed, and taking his son's hand gently in his, he walked his son out of his room to the Null Room.

"Son," his father said gently as he crouches down to his level in front of the door and looked at his son in the eyes. "What's wrong? Why did you throw a tantrum?"

Toji didn't say anything, too stubborn to open his mouth. As his father continue to stare at him, waiting, Toji finally spoke, not like the way his father kept staring at him.

"Is being a genius so great?"

"What? A genius? Where did you get this idea from?"

"I heard mom and the cook talking in the kitchen. They were saying how great Yoji is and how I was useless. That I wasn't a genius and stuff."

He stared at his father, watching that stern face becoming angry at the news of his son's words. "Son, just because Yoji is a genius doesn't make you lesser then him but better. For you work hard everyday to be a greater and better Breaker then your brother. For hardship is better then a genius. You try hard to become smart, stronger, and even improve while your brother has no effort. I find that a weakness in your brother. And I find that you have strength and courage for working hard. So son, don't think your inferior then your brother just because he's a genius. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Toji looked down at his feet, uncertain.

"Toji, your brother is weak, unworthy, and unsuited to be a Sakurai Breaker. Your mother wasn't raised as a Sakurai. She wouldn't know the true meaning of our family. For in this family, Hardship is strength, remember that."

"Ok," Toji said and as his father smiled, softening his stern look, Toji answer it back. They hugged and as Toji went into the Null room, since he was still being punished for ruining his room, he couldn't help but smile. Yes, hardship is strength. Just because he wasn't a genius means he's worthless.

As Toji sat in that small room, he heard crashes and screams in outside of the door. Wondering what was that noise, Toji got up and left the room, hearing all the screaming and broken noises from the living room. Confused, Toji walked slowly towards the closed door and opened it a crack to see to his horror a madhouse.

There was blood everywhere, his mother was on the ground, and her head torn off and it lay facing the doorway, her light brown eyes staring sightlessly at Toji. Toji gasp and stepped away from the door, covering his mouth to muffle his scream or horror and to hold back from throwing-up.

His father was on the ground, his arm missing, all bloody and breathing hard, his face filled with pain and hate.

"You are no son of mine," his father said harshly to Yoji as Yoji stood over his father, smiling peacefully as he was covered in blood from head to toe.

"Why, father, I think the same way every time I look at you."

"You bastard!"

"Haha," Yoji chuckled softly as he walked closer to his father and crouched down beside him. "Oh, father, how am I weaker then Toji? Hardship is strength? What bullshit. Nothing but a bull. What lies have you been telling that weakling? How am I inferior then him? You mush have brains full of shit if you think that way."

"This is the sole reason why I would never have made you heir to the Sakurai clan! You are filth, FLITH! Toji is a better breaker then you!"

"Lies," Yoji said calmly and then Toji's father head was sliced off with a surge of power. Toji eyes widen as he sobbed silently at the sight of his father killed before his eyes. Finally, Yoji turned to the door, his eyes locked with his. Toji couldn't move, frozen with fear as Yoji walked closer to the door. As Yoji opened the door to stared down at his little brother, Toji couldn't help but scream in his head for help while no noise escaped from him.

"Ah, Toji, there you are. Congratulations, your now head of an empty name. To give you my best wishes, I'm finally going to teach you how to make barriers."

Toji couldn't help it; he got up and tried to run while his brother calmly walked after him, his tone relaxed. "This is how you form a barrier, little brother, you must picture a wall, or shield, or whatever you wish and must bring that picture to life. You must push this picture with your mind like forming an invisible ball in your hands to make it possible to punch through walls or metal."

"AGH!" Toji screamed as he fell down the stairs to land at the landing, twisting his arm as he did so. He lay there, sobbing with pain and fear as his older brother descends the stairs slowly.

"What's this? Did you hurt yourself? Aww, poor thing. I'll help you once you made the barrier. Come on, form it."

"AHH!" Toji cried out as he felt a surge of power and a slice went down his back to his hips, so sharp and painful, it was so cruel for words to describe it.

"Oh my, you didn't form it. Come on, I'll do it again if you don't try hard enough."

"Uh…hic…uh…" Toji sobbed as he slowly got to his knees and started to crawl towards the front door, his one broken arm dragging on the floor as he used his one unhurt hand to pull towards the door.

"Your so pathetic," Yoji said as a foot landed on his back and grinded on the new wound.

"AGH!" Toji screamed with pain.

"I can't believe father made you his heir over me, the genius in the family. It's disgusting. Hardship doesn't being any far, Toji. Remember that," then he felt another slash across his back, this time the opposite side to form an X on his back.

"AGH! STOP IT!" Toji cried out.

"AHAHAHA!" Yoji laughed with glee as he kicked Toji in the head to make him flip over to land on his wounded bloody back. Yoji stomped on Toji's stomach over and over again, making Toji cough up blood, and begging for mercy while Yoji stared down at his brother, his eyes insanely calm and relaxed, his smile charming and twisted.

Yoji couldn't help but scream with the pain and fear at his brother's torture.

Finally, after hours of his brother's slashes, kicks, and abuse, Yoji finally left his brother to lie on the floor, broken, bloody, and empty. Toji lay there, too tried to cry and too scared to scream for the louder he screamed, the harder his brother kicked him and cut him with his invisible knives.

"Ah, Toji, I'm so disappointed in you," Yoji said as he slowly walked towards the entrance door. "After that promise that I'll help you with barriers, you never made a single one, how pathetic. Oh well, at least now, you are the official head of the Sakurai, brother. Hahaha," he said and left the house with his empty cold laugh, leaving Toji alone.

He couldn't move, he hands were all dislocated, his ribs were broken, his whole body was aching and bloody, his face felt puffy, and oh the pain. The pain was area. He was blinded with it. As Toji closed his eyes with silent tears falling down his checked, he couldn't help but wish for death.

Death to take away this pain, this suffering, and this humiliation.

Toji closed his eyes, waiting for death.

It was weeks before a Breaker came by the Sakurai home to find the massacre of the whole clan, gone. All but one survived the destruction of Sakurai clan.

All but one.

Heir, now head, of the Sakurai name, Toji Sakurai.

An empty title.

:_End of Flashback_:

* * *

Toji heard the door bang open to the school roof and in came Hitomei with Neji in tow, looking guilty as she caught sight of her brother. She was on fire with rage as she slammed her foot on Ren's sleeping face. Ren woke up with his hands moving everywhere, trying to pry Hitomei's foot off his face.

"YOU BAKA! YOU SKIP CLASS! I SHOULD TURN YOU IN TO THE VICE PRINCIPAL!"

"Haha," Toji laughed at Ren's muffled protest while Neji sat down beside Toji, sucking on a sucker.

Toji watch the twins fondly and feeling a companionship with Neji. He could still feel the X scar on his back, aching and pounding with pain and vengeance. Yes, this is his new clan, his new family. He will avenge his family death, and follow Ren for the rest of his life and protect his friends no matter what.

For this time, he will kill his brother and end it all.

Once and for all.

* * *

_Please Review _


End file.
